1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps and more particularly to an adapter forming a pressure foot for connection with one jaw of a clamp for engaging and holding a workpiece in cooperation with the other jaw of the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses adapters of a specialized nature for connection with the jaws of clamps, such as for conforming to the periphery of tubular members or bolts and for gripping opposing surfaces of sheet metal troughs having irregular and curved surfaces. Adapters for clamps, as disclosed by the prior art, thus are limited to the article they were designed to engage whereas this invention provides an adapter for one member of a pair of clamp members which serves to hold a number of different shaped members and holds a workpiece under any one of a series of different conditions.